North wind Investigations: Story 1
by penguin Butterfly diva
Summary: Meet Peyton Nari Chang, a stranger came to the Academy she was sent to after she was taken from her mother. The stranger was agent Classified looking for new recruits. How does she cope with other underage agents? Corprols back breaking hugs that might as well correct scoliosis? A mean teamate? Short fuse making mountains out of ant hills? What is up a ghost cat roaming the base?
1. The Academy

I do not own this franchise.

Here humans and animals age at the same pace it's easier on the readers.

Agent classified was been dreading this day for months. The wolf went alone to the Agent academy. Only this academy is meant for training underage agents. Even though it's against the laws of common sense. The North wind already has five other underage agents. Tasha Warran the oldest at 17, Heather George 16, Blaire Conner's 14, Holly Andre 11, and Short fuse, 7 But his boss ordered him to choose one more underage.

His boss a tiger woman named Selma insisted ever since Short fuse showed up four years ago. The conversation plays in his head over and over again.

"Benedict I'm not picky about the age or gender JUST BRING ONE CHILD BACK AND SHE BETTER NOT HAVE A BROKEN NECK WHEN SHE MEETS PETER" his boss demands of him.

"Ma'm no, I already have five other of them one is lacking intelligence, the other one is a spoilt brat, the third one hates everyone and everything, and Short fuse should be on medication" he said nothing about Tasha.

"Come on Short fuse has not blown up property or killed anyone" said his boss really not caring about what he wants.

"It's not Short fuse I'm concerned about it's Heather George I'm the most concerned about" not to long after the penguin abductions a teenager named Heather came to the base as a underage agent in training. Heather is not someone you want on your bad side. Heck she is not allowed to be alone with any grown man unless their are female witnesses.

Back to reality now, Classified is at the school observing potential agents. He went to the gym seeing some girls. It was not just any gym it was a big gym with blue mats, a big springy floor, a climbing wall, a trampoline, lots and lots of balance beams and pole vaults.

A panda woman walked up to Classified.

"Ah you must be the agent looking for recruits have a seat on the bleachers" the panda motions for the wolf to sit down. Its like on cue 12 girls came out of the locker room.

The panda read her clipboard.

"Anna Anderson?" she asked a tall panther girl. At the front of the line the oldest of the girls in the class. At 17.

"Here" she raised her paw she sees a name on the board and looks in line. The girls are lined up based on age. She was looking for a girl supposed to be at the end of the line.

"Where's Peyton Nari Chang?" she asked the girls.

"She's probably late again" the girl deadpans.

Then an otter pup in a blue leotard ran in the gym out of breath.

"Your late again Ms Nari Chang" the woman scolds the otter pup no older than nine. Peyton was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm...sorry...miss..but.." the child had an accent it was not from the parts of London where the school was. It belonged to someone who came from Liverpool.

"NO EXCUSES MS NARI CHANG, THAT'S THREE EXTRA LAPS FOR YOU" she yells at her. The girl nods and does as she's told. While the other girls laugh.

"Now ladies it's free day you can do what you want in the gym today as long as your moving" the woman instructs.

Classified was taking notes on the class dynamics. He was interested in Recruiting Anna. However he was told to consider all of the girls, observe all of their strengths and weaknesses. He noticed the red haired otter ran those laps while trying not to cry. But she sucks it up. When she was done the otter went on the springboard and went on the climbing wall. She was faster than her larger specied classmates. However she was last to reach the top. Two girls a tiger and a doberman. They whisper something to her.

Classified is not one to take interest in giggly talkative people. But noticed the otter was not talking but walked away upset. He kept scribbling on the note pad. Writing notes on the girls doing flips and tricks. He sees a rabbit doing ribbon dancing.

"Might attract enemy's" he wrote down. He was not interested in that girl. He realized he has not heard or seen the otter for good 10 minutes. Until he hear's a pitter patter coming from under the bleachers. He paused the writing for a minute to find where the noise was coming from. Low and behold he sees the red haired otter attempting to sneak past him.

He rolls his eyes. Ignoring her.

The otter scampers back to the girls.

Classified puts down the clipboard to talk to the coach.

"Hello Benedict which girl did you pick?" she asked.

"I don't get a choice of which one I pick, if I could I'd pick the Nari Chang girl" he tells the coach.

"why her?" the coach asked the agent.

"Because otters have more flexible bones" he explained.

"Oh OK then just a heads up she has behavior problems" the coach says as a matter of fact.

"What type?" he asked trying not to moan. The coach went to her office and takes out a file and hands it to him.

"Read this" she walks out. The wolf takes the file and reads it. It only had three sheets of paper.

It read.

Name: Peyton Nari Chang

Date of birth: March 3rd 2011

Age: 9 years and 7 months

Species: otter

Place of origin: Toxteth, Liverpool UK

Genetic defects?: yes Heterochromia

History: Her mother had her when she was 17. Her father is still unknown. Her mother had a drinking problem. After an incident she was removed from her mother.

The first file read.

He was confused. "OK what behavior issues have you witnessed?"

"Oh yes talking to things that are not there, the odd thing is that the other girls claim to see them also " she told the wolf.

"do you know what is it she sees?" he asked.

"Oh she claims to see ghosts" she is not caring.

"Well it's not a big concern kids have active imaginations" he tells her. He was kinda relieved.

"Your just in time to its free time before dinner, she's usually in the library or her dorm"

Classified went out to get some paperwork so he could take Peyton back to the base some time tonight.

he knows this is a bad idea to take "


	2. Choices

The school was making a decision on which kid gets to leave the school.

"Oh Anna is wonderful she gets straight A's, captain of all the sports teams and was homecoming queen even though she was a freshmen" said the headmaster.

"Anna is an honer student and is dating the Prime Minister's son"

Classified did not say a word to them. Classified knows that students from wealthy family's bough their way into the school. Also the point of the North wind underage training program was to give kid's a second chance at a good life. Anna has a good life.Choosing Anna defeats the purpose.

"Benedict you make your decision pick the kid you want"

"I would like the little otter" he said as a matter of fact.

"Which little otter would you like?" the headmaster asked.

"Nari Chang?" a teacher asked.

"Yes the one from Toxteth somewhere in Liverpool?" the teacher asked.

"That would be nice" he smiles.

"Oh that one?" she sneers.

"And what is wrong with her?" he asked.

"Oh its just that she's not Anna, sure Peyton does well at literature and swimming but it's just that she's so young" said a teacher

"Well I have a 7 year old I think she will be OK" said Classified.

"Anna is an older girl she's been at the school longer" said the headmaster.

"Can't I pick the underage and that be the end of the story?" Classified asked.

"Oh yes but if you don't like her you can put her in a foster home" said the headmaster.

In the chow hall the students were being served what others call slop. It's rice with beef, peas, and gravy mixed together. Peyton got a little carton of milk and went to sit down. She begins poking and prodding at the "food" it would not have been a problem if it was not boiled beyond recognition. And their was no flavor.

But just before Peyton could take a bite a elephant woman enters.

"Peyton Nari Chang please go to your dorm and gather your belongings"

"What's going on?" she asked the woman.

"Now Peyton a unit has chosen you" she explained to the little otter.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you got chosen to now go to your dorm and pack your things and go to the headmasters office"

She does as she's told. In the dorms thier are six bunk beds. Peyton had the bottom bunk she takes her green teddy bear and heads to her dresser and puts her clothes in and leaves the room. She heads to the office.

In her head a perfect family is having dinner. Is playing in her head. Everything is in black and white. The fantasy takes place in a house. In a unknown suburb. The outside has a white picket fence.

"This is Howard Smith the breadwinner of the Smith family, their he is coming home from a hard day of work" the otter man in a suit and tie kisses his wife a blonde haired woman in a pink dress with an apron.

"This is Molly Smith the homemaker she makes sure the house looks perfect and she works even harder. Oh look she has a roast turkey ready for dinner,delicious" the voice said.

A panther girl gets home from school. Wearing a white blouse and a big poofy blue skirt. Her blonde hair in curls and crimson red lipstick. She has a boy behind her carrying her books. "This is Anna Smith she is the first born daughter she works hard in school she has straight A's has every boy at her feet. Oh yes indeed she's the perfect daughter especially since she's not Peyton that stupid Chinese girl" the narrator

"IM KOREAN YOU STUPID NARRATOR" Peyton comes in she is not as well dressed as the "Family" instead wearing a red shirt with overalls.

"Oh Peyton your not Anna we only picked you because your that poor girl who's mother doesn't want you" the narrator tells Peyton tauntingly.

"That's not true

Back to reality. Classified was taking to the secretary about taking her home.

"Come on Peyton time to go" Classified tells the otter. She took her back pack went with him. They go to the parking lot and they go into a van. Classified puts the keys in and drove off. The jet was not needed this time. They were at another base somewhere in Kent.

"So Peyton tell me a bit about yourself" the wolf was trying to get to know her.

"Sometimes mum let's me drive" she tells Classified.

"Oh really?" he says like a father pretending to believe an imaginary story.

"But that's only when she's drunk and needs more Smirnoff"

"Oh?" he then realized she was being genuine and not sarcastic.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. It's the right thing to do since he took her out during dinner.

"Yes" he hands her a small snack cake and a piece of paper. It was a contract. He hands her a pen.

I am an agent in training that does not mean I am one. Getting my badge is a privilege that will be EARNED. I will get it in good time. I have rules I have to follow failure to obey them I will receive consequences.

I will go to school and maintain a C in at least two subjects. School comes first, missions later.

I will respect my superior's. If they tell me to do something then I will do it. Unless it risks my safety or the safety of others.

Equipment is very expensive if it is used you put it away. If lost you will replace it.

You will go on missions ranked a green or yellow. The green rank are not optional. Yellow is optional for underage agents.

Peyton signed the contract and took a bite out of the snack cake. Peyton figured she'd give it back when they get their.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"That Won't be reviled" he tells her.


	3. Rude introductions

A black house cat is wandering the new base. The black cat was on her four paws. Her eyes white no color in them. A small grey hole on her forehead. The black cat wore something probably from an old catalog. A t-shirt, baggy flannel shirt and bell bottom jeans. door opened and she went in. But the one who opened the door never saw the cat. The door was closed behind him.

"Typical" she thinks. She's used to this at this point in time.

She observed what was the wolf introducing the little otter to her teammates.

"Aw poor kid she's gonna break her neck or get eaten alive, might as well speed up the process" she thinks.

"Eva what should we do about Peyton?" Classified asked the snowy owl.

"We'll register her for school first the missions would come later as soon as she's settled in with school" Eva said.

Corprol seemed so excited about the new recruit. In his mind the otter pup was so cute with those big mismatched eyes. But he knows he can't or something could happen.

The cat slithers over to the group of the adult agents. "Come on big guy I know you want to do it, wook at the furry wittle thing" the cat whispers. He can't talk back to her. He can he just does not want to. Knowing this specific cat is trouble.

"She's very cuddly I should know" she whispered a big Cheshire cat grin slowly apperes on her face. It's almost like she wants the new recruit to either suffocate and or break her neck or back. The black cat turns a bright scarlet red as the grin gets bigger as the large bear picked up the little otter and hugs her tightly.

"Oh my god she's right she's so cuddly" he rubs his chin against her head.

"CORPROL NO, What did we say about cuddling with cute and cuddly little animals?"

"Do it more often?" he asked knowing the answer. He does put her down. Corprol makes a heart with his paws. Allie not amused does something with her paws to but it's a rude hand gesture. It's very obscene. She walks off defeated she walked through the door.

"estúpido oso" she hissed at Corprol. He just looked down in shame. Even though no necks were broken.

"OK am I the the only one who saw that?" Peyton asked the adults.

"Saw what?" Eva asked.

"The cat she walked though the door" she told her.

"Oh she just does that?" Eva said non chalantly.

"Is she even alive?" Peyton asked.

Selma barged into the room. The tiger woman wore a juicy couture jumpsuit. Her belly sticking out. She had a can I speak to the manager cut.

"Good Benedict you followed my orders, for once in your life, good job" she sounded like a mother praising her child.

"Thank you Selma" he smiles trying not to cringe or get mad. The smile was not genuine because their were no crows eyes.

Selma glared at Peyton.

"Respect your elders Chang I'm sure they taught you that in China" Selma "reminds" Peyton.

"I'm sure they taught you that in Alabama" she retorts.

Selma glared at Peyton.

"Agents don't talk back to their superiors, now I have a few rules. You do as I say not as I do" while she speaking spit was coming out. Like a snake hissing.

"PETER, introduce Peyton to the other children" Selma demands.

All of the agents know the consequences of disobedience. You get worse than being fired.

Corprol salutes Selma and escorts Peyton to the living quarters. But Peyton's mind was still on the cat. She grabs her back pack and went with him.

"Don't mind her she's kinda crabby. Oh and don't pester the basekeeper he's bad news. Trust me I should know"

"And 'ho is this basekeeper?" she asked the bear.

"You'll find out all in good time" she was reminded.


	4. More rude introductions

Corprol opens the door and let's her in. "I'm sure you'll get along fine with some of them" and he left.

Peyton assumed he went to talk to the other adults. Peyton sees a golden cat with cornrows wearing a black skirt, blue tights and a blue blazer. Peyton went to say hello.

"your room is next to Heather's so I'd be careful" she warns.

She sees a seal boy a tad younger than her. He was in a bad mood. He was scribbling something on paper with crayons. Curious Peyton goes over.

"Whatcha drawnin?" she asked.

"That bitch deserves it" he mutters.

She looks at the drawings and sees a bear man getting brutaly murdered in a variety of cruel ways. The man gets blown up, force fed a pink substance, getting stung by bees, and being forced to watch twilight.

"He was rather nice" she tells him looking at the pictures.

"YOU JUST GOT HERE YOU IDIOT" he slaps her hand.

"Who pissed in your coke? You meongcheonghan sonyeon" when she said meongcheonghan sonyeon it was not in her British accent but in a Korean accent.

Which only made the problem worse. He slapped her face in retaliation she scratched him in the cheek. The boy bore his teeth Peyton growled. The polite introduction consisted of biting, slapping and scratching.

"Ladies ladies break it up your both beautiful" A wing separated them.

"He started it" Peyton protests

"I don't care who started it both of you it's bedtime get into your rooms and don't bother eachother until the morning" Eva scolds. Short fuse stormed off to his room and slammed the door. With one more insult to each other

"BITCH"

"WANKER"

Peyton in a huff grabbed her duffle bag and laid on the couch.

"And what do you think your doing Missy?" Eva asked Peyton.

"Going to bed" she said.

"Peyton your room is next to Heather's and you'll have a roommate" Eva points to the door she took it as a cue to get to room.

The cat was keeping her eye on the little otter. She slithers to the door. "Come on in niña nutria" she whispered.

"Miss it's her again" the girl points to the wall.

"That is a wall go to bed" Eva orders. Peyton goes through the door. She sees a brown poodle with black hair. The poodles bed had a pink bedspread with a lamp shaped like the Eiffel Tower, posters of boy bands her white vanity containing tubes of lip gloss.

"Oh hello my name iz Holly, Holly Andre and zey call you? Boy you got into a fight with ze Short fuse? Be lucky he did not blow you up" in a thick French accent.

"I taught that arsehole a lesson" she huffs and changed into her baggy red nightshirt and plopped down on the bed. The bed was gigantic to her. At the academy she was given a hard lumpy bed with only worn blankets and the pillow was non existent. This bed was different it was soft and fluffy she nuzzled her face into it. She sunk into the bed. She hears the door open so she pretends to sleep. Holding her green teddys paw.

The cat walks through the door seeing the otter.

"Oh so cute pretending to be asleep you know first night is the hardest" she said. She was at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know you, who are you?" Peyton questions.

"I have lots of names lets see, Spicy, The silver mist, Agent 83, Bullet oh and this one is my personal favorite of mine The Phantom of unit 13" she smiles devilishly at the last one.

"What happened to you?" Peyton asked the ghost.

"Can you explain?" she questioned.

"How you died I'm sure you were alive one time"

"I thought the traitor was my friend...because of her I'm stuck here not for eternity but until...until well I'm going to be here longer chica" she nods sadly. She floats away.

Holly was unable to here the cat but only Peyton.

"Go to sleep" Holly tossed a pillow at Peyton.

Peyton goes back to pretending to be asleep. Until she does go to sleep she was able to feel the covers come onto her body. She makes a purring sound and felt her head being pat. She smiles a little bit. The ghost walks out the door. "Sweet Dreams for now" the cat giggles.The cat dissapered into thin air.

**well dear readers things will get dark soon oh and I don't own the canon characters. **


	5. Goodnight

Peyton stayed in her bed still awake, she looked at the clock. It was 10:30. At the academy she had to share a room with seven other females of different species. An elephant girl named Martha would sleep on the bed above her. Martha's body mass would cause the mattress to bend and sink frequently almost crushing the little otter.

Another girl named Stella would scream high pitched at night. Some of the girls would giggle and gossip about boys and stuff.

The bed she was given was large according to her. Because the higher ups did not know which species was coming. So they placed a large bed next to Holly's bed. So Peytons body was sinking into the bed. Something seemed off and she did not like that.

Peyton rolled out of the bed and got a flashlight. Holly was fast asleep. She got it from the academy. Her green teddy bears glass eye looks at her. The other eye is missing, patches of fur are gone and the bear's limbs are saggy. The little bear looks like it's seen better days. And takes her unicorn plushie

Peyton takes her blanket, bear and doll and tiptoes out of the room. This blanket was one she had before the academy when she was living with her mother, Danelle. That blanket was her favorite, it was a dark purple piece of cloth. She settles behind the couch and curls up around her bear.

"Peyton what are you doing?" a voice asked her. It was none other than Classified himself. He knelt beside the pile of fur and cloth rather curious about what she was up to.

"Can't sleep so I'm gonna sleep 'ear" she explained.

"And how is that going to solve your problem of not being able to sleep?" he deadpans.

"Cos I'm not used to good night sleeps" she tells her superior as a matter of factly.

"Oh why is that?" he asked.

"Cos when I lived with Danelle I slept on a camping cot thing and at the school I slept in a crowed room with other girls" said Peyton.

"Well Peyton I don't know what to tell you but I won't let you sleep on the floor" he really does not know what to do with this kid.

He's aware that the first night at a base is hard for underages. Tasha slepted like a cub on her first night, Blaire cried herself to sleep, for Heather it was not a problem, and with Short Fuse he did not have much of a first night because he spent it at the hospital for five nights.

"Well Peyton at least sleep on the couch, Eva told me you were trying to do that" he motions for her to go onto the couch.

"OK" she sleeply went onto the couch. She curled up holding her dolls hands. Classified knows otters do that. He just had one question for her.

"Who's Danelle?" he asked.

"Oh Danelle is my mum" she told him.

Classified knows it's a red flag when kids call their parents by thier first name.

"Did Danelle ever read you bedtime stories or tuck you in?" he asked.

"No at night Danelle would just leave and comes back a couple days later" she said.

Classified was shocked but not surprised at the same time. He has faced the harsh reality many times that not all mothers love their pups, kittens, cubs, calf's or chicks. And that some females are not cut out to be mothers.

"Well Peyton that won't happen here their will always be an adult here OK"

"Yes sir" she wanted to asked about the ghost cat. Peytons eyelids grew heavy soon she went to sleep. Classified pulls the covers onto her and pats her head.

"Good night Peyton" he tells her.

**I don't own this franchise. **


	6. 20 Cheeseburger's

**This chapter contains drug use reader discretion is advised and if your offended than read something else. **

Friday September 10th 1999

Location: Darnell High Canada

Homecoming was two weeks away. Outside in the football field the football players were practicing for the big game. In the gym a group of girls in yellow outfits. A warthog coach was calling the names of her cheerleaders.

As soon as she's done she goes to the boombox and puts the cassette and pushes play. The song for the half-time of the game was Hit Me Baby One More Time. As it was what the teachers though was "popular" and "hip"

A polar bear girl about seventeen years old was throwing a rabbit gracefully in the air and catching her. Doing cartwheels making sure she is modest at the same time. Her blonde hair tied in a pink scrunchie bouncing around in time of her moments.

The coach smiles at the girls.

While the girls were practicing for the big game halftime a wolf girl with a bobbed haircut with a green blazer over a white blouse and a green skirt her feet had green socks and over them black Mary Jane's. She was drawing on the bleachers.

Her drawings included the polar bear girl getting run over by a car, pushed off a cliff, she was bleeding in the mouth in the one she's drawing.

"Ladies, that was great as you know homecoming is in five days. However we could always improve. Debbie try to land on both feet, Barb try to add more flare to your twirls, Sabrina your on the top of the pyramid make yourself noticeable and Jenny make your pony-tale higher" the coach critiques the girls.

"Yes ma'am" the girls said in unison.

"Good now go to the showers and go home" the coach demands. The girls go into the locker room and get dressed in their street clothes.

In the back of the school some grunge teens were laughing and joking when one of them was a cat. Well, a panther with her black hair in a fathered pony tale took out some brownies. She wore a baggy red flannel over a Guns and Roses t shirt and black bell bottom jeans she did not wear makeup today.

"Holy shit Spicy, where did you get those brownies?" a housecat boy in a leather jacket asked.

"Well it's Pothead Ingrid's special recipe Jason" Spicy explained to her friends. When she said special recipe she used quotation marks.

"Where did you get the weed? I thought Pothead Ingrid went to jail you know for her kid getting into her special cookies" Jason asked Spicy.

"Well she left her stash behind when she got arrested, so I gave her kid a small pack of cookies and asked him to find it" she tells Jason.

"Did it work?" a husky girl asked.

"Duh, the little ankle biters is like in preschool of course it's going to work " Spicy brags.

"Can I have one?" the wolf girl asked

"I can't eat all of these brownies myself BP" Spicy said, referring to the wolf girl.

BP stood for Beverley Penelope. She took a few of the brownies.

"Oh hell yeah give me one" Jason grabbed a few. All of her friends grabbed the brownies accept one girl, a fox. They were not pressuring her to take one of the brownies.

"OK Amanda your driving" Jason directed at the girl who did not take a brownie.

"Where are we even going?" Amanda asked.

"Well I have 20 bucks and I'm hungry" Jason said.

"I've got 10 bucks and I'm going to die if I don't get a cheeseburger" BP groaned.

"I've got 20 buck's to" said Spicy.

"There you are Spicy Rodregez, we're supposed to go home" it was the polar bear girl. She was looking for the panther girl.

"Oh we're not going to go home Jenny Mac" Spicy then laughs. Jenny knows something is up when she sees the half eaten plate of brownies.

"Oh for god's sake where did you get the weed for the brownies? you know what I don't wanna know come on we need to go home NOW" Jenny demands.

"Where is Lucy?" Spicy asked.

"Lucy went to a friend's House" Jenny answered.

"Can we get some McDonald's?" Spicy asked like a child asking her mother for candy.

"NO" Jenny was obviously in a bad mood. She did not ask to be a trip sitter. So she grabs the back of her blazer and drags her to the car.

"Bye guys" Allie waved at her friends as she was being dragged off.

Jenny puts Allie in the car. And drives off.

"You know Spencer is going to be mad, he had to put up with one pothead I'm sure he does not want to put up with another one" Jenny scolds.

"He's probably not home Jenny" Spicy attempted to predict.

"Oh he'll be home, Him and his wife have to help the basekeeper with the kids" Jenny said back.

"Oh who hired the base keeper and his pothead wife? base keeper doesn't care about kids you know he never wanted one what makes you think that he wanted to help with kids that he did not even-" Spicy rambles.

"Spicy, I don't know just shut up and be quiet, It sure as hell was not me who hired them" Jenny grinds her teeth.

"So about that McDonald's?" Spicy asked.

"OK OK IF IT WILL GET YOU TO SHUT UP" they go to the part of town with all the fast food restaurants.

Spicy snorts "Hey Jenny im'a gonna order 20 cheeseburgers" Spicy decides on an impulse.

"Can you afford 20 cheeseburgers?" Jenny asked.

"im'a get me 10 boxes of fries to" Spicy decides.

"Do as you wish I'm not paying for it, we're going through the drive thru because I'm not taking you inside" Jenny reminds Spicy.

"Why not?" Spicy asked like an idiot.

"Because your acting like a idiot" Jenny retorts.

They drive to the drive through and order the food. Jenny was surprised her friend was able to pay for and eat 10 of the cheeseburgers.

Jenny was imagining all sorts of consequences that Spicy would get.

"Spencer is gonna be mad" Jenny thinks.

And she was right, Spicy was grounded for two weeks.Spencer was not happy to see Spicy high as a kite.

All Spicy heard from Spencer lecturing her about the dangers of marijuana was this.

"Blah blah blah, marijuana is bad, blah blah blah because of marijuana Ingrid is in jail. Blah blah blah your grounded. Blah blah blah marijuana is a gateway drug" the older wolf blabbered.

"OK you Old man" Spicy sassed. The wolf man is old enough to be Spicy's father. And he to has a cub. His mate Mary took Ingrid's cub and his to the park.

"Spicy I am your superior and I make the rules" Spencer scolds.

"No your not Selma makes the rules your job is to enforce them" Spicy said.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW" he points to the bedroom door.

"Gladly" and Spicy slams the door.

"Keep slamming doors and I'll need to remove your door" Spencer warns.

"Bad idea you old fart" Spicy smirks.

**Authors: Basekeeper, Spencer, "Pothead Ingrid", Mary and the wolf girl drawing those violent pictures will be relevant to the plot. Every flashback is.**


	7. Olga

Other spirits other than Spicy roam the base to. They're was a mass Collecting that night. It's when death pays a visit and takes the soul to a proper afterlife.

This time the grim reaper took lots of souls all in one night. Two rabbits were huddled together in the corner of the living room.

"Are we next?" a rabbit girl. The girl had white blouse and purple bell bottoms asked Clinging to another rabbit. Both still young adults at the time of their death.

"It's possible we'll be collected soon we've been on earth for so long" the man, about 19 when he died. Died along with his mate in a plane crash. In an event called The Crash Of '77.

"Look guys, I know you're scared.. But we're not supposed to fear the reaper" Spicy said quietly to herself.

No one knows what happens after you're collected. Some ghosts call it the second death because you can never come back to earth after you're collected.

Around the two rabbits a blueish grey mist Surrounds them.

"Oh no it's... it's...happening again" the girl bunny whispered in fear to her mate. The two rabbits huddled together shaking. As the mist turns a darker shade of blue a menacing figure in a dark black cloak offers the rabbits a gift.

"For..for us?" the buck asked the figure looking up at it.

The figure nods at the two rabbits,dropping the gift down the bundle unwraps when it fell onto the floor radishes spilled out.

"Well Patsy, I guess we should go" the buck tells his mate.

"I agree with you Michael, we've been on earth for so long" the female agreed. As the rabbits nuzzled they turned into white petals as they laughed and giggled. The rabbits were no longer afraid of what was going to happen. The rabbits went to A better place.

In the distance Spicy smiles a sad smile, she is one of the lucky or unlucky ones. Lucky because she gets to stay on earth longer but unlucky because she is dead on earth.

Spicy can never age past 16, it's been like that for 20 years before she could complain. A bird flew over her head. But it was not Eva but the resemblance is there. But this owl is very dead. Been dead longer than Spicy.

She pants as she said "Wait.. come..back, I'm ready to leave this crap pot!" a eldery snowy owl woman tried to fly towards the figure. But the mist and the figure were already gone and bumped into the wall.

"DAMN IT, I WAS THIS CLOSE TO LEAVING THIS SHIT PILE" the older ghost waves her cane while yelling expletives in her native language where the mist took the rabbits.

She was called Olga Volkov while she was alive. She was the former matriarch of the Volkov family. She was a child during the Russian revolution. She had two daughters and a son, Well her son married and had Eva's mother Akasha.

She died of old age around the time her only great grandchild was born. At 81 years old.

"It was nothing dramatic, that just comes with old age" Olga tells other ghosts about how she died when they asked. Politely of course.

The older owl gets up and sees Spicy in a bad mood flicking a dust bunny.

"Now Spicy, death will come for you when he's ready for you" Olga said in a very apathetic tone. She was also salty that the reaper did not take her as well. She was hoping to reunite with her dead relatives.

"Para que digas Olga cuando moriste, ya hiciste una mierda." The younger girl said to her elder in a sarcastic tone.

"English, please" she took out her spoon ready to clobber her with it. Until she sees Classified rush out the door and begins to bang loudly on Eva's door. Olga decides to deal with Spicy later. For now she blends into the wall. To observe the base and the animals who live they're.

"EVA, EVA, ITS A EMERGENCY!" Classified shouts while banging on the door. Classified knows it's too early for the young agents to get up and they need sleep.

Eva opens the door while rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Lucy..she escaped..she actually escaped from Granite Island" he whispered he was worried. Secretly he was impressed on how one of the North Wind's most dangerous criminals escaped an island fortress. A prison intended to house the worst arrested by the North wind. Dangers to society who need to be locked up for the safety of the public.

"Oh god, no" Eva's eyes become wider. She knows good and well what Lucy did to end up on Granite Island. She was old enough to remember everything.

Spicy floats over to the stressed looking owl.

"Eva? What are you waiting for? let's go Once she's caught she will no longer be a threat" Spicy tried to motivate her to leave her room. Eva wanted to freeze in place but had to resist the urge to.

But all Eva sees in her mind is blood splattered on the walls over the room along with two body's sprawled across the floor. But she quickly snaps out of it.

"Yes let's go and get this over with" Eva flew over to the basement door.

"Wait,shouldn't we get Corporal?" Eva asked.

Classified though for a minute and gets an idea.

"OK I'll get him" Classified went over to his door and knocked. The door had big black letters written in Sharpie "Corporal Wus heere" because he can't mark his territory "The fun way" so he had to make do with a sharpie.

"CORPORAL GET UP! NOW!" Classified pounded on his bedroom door.

"Is they're a problem sir?" the polar bear opens the door wide awake. Not tired as usual. Classified remembered he had to drag him out of bed yesterday.

"Oh good you're awake for once, without me needing to drag you out of bed. Listen we need to go. Right now, we're going on a trip to granite Island" Classified instructs.

"Nope not doing it, I am not bailing Ingrid out this time, get someone else to do it" Corporal refused. he was about to close the door.

"Corporal this has nothing to do with your mum, it has to do with someone else much worse than that" Classified blocked him from shutting the door.

"Did Dave Escape?! Did more penguins or kitty's get Kidnapped?!" Corporal was listing scenarios as he followed Eva and Classified into the basement.

Olga was getting rather annoyed with Corporal's listing of scenarios. So she follows the adults into the basement.

"Or what about someone trying to use seal puppies as robots?"

"You shut up young man" she takes out her cane and attempts to hit him with it. But forgot she can't actually touch the living.

"Or what if?-"

Olga takes out "The spoon" as her children put it ready to whack him with it.

Corporal goes quiet seeing the little Russian great grandma ready to use violence.

"Yes ma'am" Corporal says quietly. Olga smiles.

"Thank you" she puts the spoon back in her apron. Spicy had a plan for the escaped prisoner she had been waiting for a long time. As she had unfinished business with her.

"So what happened?" Corporal asked, he was a little more calm. Hoping not to get smacked by Olga's spoon.

"That agent who killed those girls and made the underage agents clean it...she escaped" he explained. Hoping he would not do anything drastic.

The large bear just collapsed and only saw black. Suppose it was too much for him to understand too. Because he too saw bloodshed.

"Corporal are you OK?" Eva asked, slapping his face. She puts her head on his chest hoping he had a heartbeat.

"The good news is he has a heartbeat" Eva was a bit relieved.

"Corporal GET UP OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL, you don't like it don't you?" Classified takes out a needle with a drug to reverse black outs and jabs in his hip.

"NO! NO! NOT NOW MY ONE CHANCE TO FIND MY KILLER" Spicy was angry she was not going to let justice slip away from her. Spicy gets an idea. She has not done this in a while. Use someone else's body to use as a meat puppet. What could go wrong?

**This is an AU. Humans and animals have the same lifespan speaking of which their are no humans. **


	8. What's inside Corporals head

Everyone has a dimension inside their head. It's almost like a kingdom. Two creatures rule the place. One named reason another one called emotion. Emotion keeps order in the head dimension reason makes sure emotion is doing his job probably.

In order for Spicy to possess Corporal reason and emotion need to get out of the way.

When Spicy entered Corporal's head dimension it was pitch black. Nothing could be seen accept a light switch.

"What did you expect he blacked out?" Spicy told herself. Which she pulled.

When she turned on the light Spicy was horrified with what was before her.

The sky was blue with pink clouds in the sky. The trees and a polar bear girl with a big yellow puffy dress and a pink steeple. Only problem was her face was blurred.

"Oh dear you must be new here oh I'm so sorry about my manners. I am Lady Jenny" her voice was distorted. Jenny tossed glitter in the air as stuffed penguins and kitty's pop out from behind her skirt.

"Oh gee, Jenny it is a pleasure to meet you, only there is a problem" Spicy said sweetly annoyed.

"Oh their never problems here" Lady Jenny said. Which is a lie.

"The Jenny I remember was taken by the grim reaper 20 YEARS AGO" Spicy shook her shoulders.

"What is this death you speak of?" Jenny asked very stupidly.

"I'm sorry but do you know where the hell you are?" Spicy asked.

"No, I was imagined ..20 years ago"

"YOUR IN THE BRAIN OF A 25 YEAR OLD MAN!" Spicy picked up a cupcake who happened to be walking past her and punted it across the place. The cupcake lands on a unicorn horn impaling the sugary treat. The cupcake bleeds pink frosting butter-creme to be exact.

Behind Jenny were stuffed penguins and pandas, with giant heads and googly eyes. They offer Spicy cupcakes with strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles. And the plate was a big chocolate chip cookie. They did not care that she just committed cupcake homicide.

"Hewo" the stuffed animals said in unison in a sickenly sweet tone.

"Oh dear god I'm going to be sick" Spicy threw up but not regular puke, pink sparkly glitter and sprinkles of a variety of colors.

"YAY" the stuffed toys cheered. So Spicy threw the treats at the stuffed penguin. The frosting hit it's face and ran down his face.

The penguin cries like he stepped on hot coals and was running away.

Before Spicy could walk away in frustration the sky lost its blue shade and the pink clothes turned black and it began to rain. A gigantic Spider comes from the sky when it landed. The ground shook. Now imagine if a spider and wolf mated and it worked. This creature is what you get.

The stuffed animals scream and run away from this creature which seems inhuman to some. Some of them attempted to escape by a purple hot air balloon but the wind tipped the basket and the teddy bear, puppy and bunny spilled out and fell to their deaths.

One of her 10 foot spider legs stepped on a yellow bunny. But it did not bleed blood it bled stuffing.

"Where are you taking us?" the dead girl asked.

"Where all BAD memories go" the creature hisses. The creature's voice was familiar, very familiar.

Spicy just froze in place as she saw her body lying on the floor. Everything turns to black for the ghost girl.

**I believe it's best that you use your imagination to guess what's going on on the outside of Corporals head. I have ages for the north wind agents. like I said humans and animals have the same lifespan.**

**Eva-30**

**Classified-27**

**Corporal-25**

**Spicy-died when she was 16 years old.**

**Short fuse-7**

**Peyton-turned 9 recently three months before the events of this fic. **


End file.
